The Definition of Bookworm
by BastLover
Summary: What if you were stuck in a library with the love of your life? What if that happens to be the time where some stuff starts to happen that makes you feel all hot and bothered... What if it were your friends setting you up? GAJEEL x LEVY and some NATSU x LUCY - - - ONE SHOT


**Hey! If I've learned anything from reading reviews/staying on this website/writing/and roleplaying: It is:**

**1) There will always be someone who will hate your actions.  
2) Nothing ever goes as it seems.  
3) NEVER INSULT SOMEONE'S OTP.**

**Long story short. My two besties in the whole wide Fanfiction world are xxSapphireBluexx and 4EverCherryRed. I roleplay with them on a forum which I will give the link to (/forum/Anime-Roleplay/135963/) and something came up. This story is dedicated to Cherry, the most HARDCORE GALE fan I know. If you want to know information about us: I'm the pervert, Sapphire's the pervert, and I'm pretty sure Cherry is a pervert as well. HARDCORE BITCHES.**

**Also, is my Gajeel attitude okay? I hope it is.**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

If you took the time to think about it, every girl was strong, yet cute in their own little way. Wendy Marvel was one. She was so young and so small...in both chest and height...yet she had one of the rarest magics in the world. Lucy Heartfilia was another example. As threatening as she could be if you insulted her sex-appeal, you could always count on her to stay by your side. Juvia Locker is another person that seemed harmless on the outside, but would kill you in an instant if you insulted her one and only Gray Fullbuster...much to his annoyance though.

Levy McGarden, next to Wendy, has to be the most surprising. With her quiet, bookworm attitude, she was still one of those people who wouldn't back down if it came to hurting one of her loved ones. Even though you would usually find her with her nose in a book, if it came to working as backup or as a frontline attacker, she would do it for her friends. Her nakama was her nakama. No doubt about it.

That was one of the traits the Gajeel had liked about her. No matter how short she was.

But it was also one of the most confusing ones. He wasn't one of those people who someone could easily get along with. His attitude to others, according to Mirajane, the SECOND best singer in the guild, was "You don't bother me, I won't bother you, but I'm not afraid to fuck you up if necessary." Not usually something people like in a guy. He also liked being reclusive to others; he never really liked wasting his energy talking to the annoying fucktards he was supposed to call nakama.

The only person he appreciated talking to was Bookworm. Levy McGarden. She was not a waste of space to him. In fact, he was quite intrigued by her. How...bubbly she was. It left a sour taste in his mouth, but it was soothing as well. As if he needed her. She was one of those people you couldn't hate unless you were an ABSOLUTE fucktard.

He also wondered how the hell she found all that time to read all those books. Like every day was a new start. Gajeel felt so...unachieved just seeing her find all the time to finish a book a day and start another one the next. She seemed to have all the time in the world, when really there were only 24 hours a day. How could she finish 700-800 paged books a day when it took him more than month...sadly. She had either quick reading skills or amazing at time management. Most likely both. He, on the other hand, has screwed up both.

Another thing Bookworm was good at was getting him to react quickly for her sake. It usually was annoying to save his guildmate's ass, but it was different with her. It was as if she controlled him without meaning to. If it came to the time where she was in a life or death scenario, he would take her place in a second. If that wasn't enough, she could just make him nervous about every little thing she did. Every time she went out on a mission, he would find his foot tapping impatiently for her to return. And every time she had come back, he didn't want her to leave again. She should just keep reading and let him do all the fighting.

And that's the thing that the Iron Dragon Slayer found so frustrating. He was not a slave or a toy, yet he wouldn't mind risking his life for the little girlie. It frustrated him to the point where he'd rather be beat up by Salamander.

What was he saying? Nothing would bring him to that point.

"Gajeel? Why are you laughing to yourself?" said the Exceed. Pantherlily had slapped him with his paw and was now standing on the table Gajeel was sitting at. "You're not going into hysteria, right?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Gajeel asked, his smile fading.

"I mean, you just keep smiling. Something's got you in a good mood," Pantherlily shrugged.

"Well, I guess Bookworm's coming back today. Can't wait to see her-"

"Gajeel," the cat said quietly.

"What is it?" Gajeel said a bit rushed. He didn't like being interrupted.

"Do you like Levy?" Lily asked. Gajeel looked at the cat funny.

"What do you mean by like? I have to like her, she's nakama-"

"She's the only person in the guild you actually want to get close to, and NOT because you want to either fight, beat them up, or destroy them. AND she's the only person you seem to appreciate at the guild. What I mean is, do you _love_ her?" Lily asked, looking intrigued.

"Love? I haven't felt that emotion in a while. Exactly what do you mean by...love?" Gajeel said, feeling warm. This has got to be one of the first times he was feeling nervous without Shorty with him.

"You know what-"

"LU-CHAN!" said that familiar frustrating, cute voice. Levy McGarden had trampled onto Lucy with a hug, nearly choking her.

"L-Levy! You're choking me!" Lucy coughed out. Levy quickly let go of the embrace. Gajeel had a small smile on his face watching the whole scene, causing Lily to nudge his arm.

"What?" he said, annoyed.

"You," Lily said, "Need to go and take a mission with her."

"What are you talking about? She has those other bastards with her..." Gajeel said. His chest seemed to wrench for some reason talking about the other members of Levy's team, but his attention was soon back on Levy. And Bunny Girl. But mostly Bookworm. Her blue hair was fascinating to him sometimes...

"How was the mission, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, catching her breath.

"It was fine. I think Droy is using some weight!" Levy grinned, pointing to the extremely obese Droy, munching on more food.

"I think he may be gaining that back..." Lucy sighed.

"Whatever," Levy giggled, "Hey, I need to ask you something later. I'll stop by your apartment later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as Natsu doesn't break into it first- DON'T EAT MY CHIPS!" Lucy smacked Natsu, reaching for her food, "Honestly I don't know why I even spend time with you sometimes...anyway, I'll see you later, Levy." She sighed and went back to her conversation with Natsu over which cookies tasted better while Levy skipped away, carrying her reward. Gajeel's eyes trailed her until she was out of sight.

"Gajeel!" Lily screamed. The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped...wait, since when did he jump? Gajeel was starting to think he was growing soft.

"I swear to God, I did NOT eat the people's door again!" Gajeel sighed. Lily tapped his shoulder, causing him to look down on the Exceed

"I wasn't talking about that. Seriously, when Levy's around, it's hard to keep your attention. I called you like five times already," Lily sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well, fuck you too. What is it?" Gajeel growled. He wanted to go and follow her to the...bookstore.

"You should seriously go ask her out on a mission or something," Lily said, "Or a date."

"A date? With Bookworm?" Gajeel asked, surprised, "It's not like she'll care. We're just friends so-"

"Face if Gajeel. You like Levy," Lily said, "It's a surprise you even like anyone."

"I DON'T LIKE HER IN THAT WAY!" Gajeel yelled, causing the whole guild to look at him.

Silence.

"Like who?" Mira asked, suddenly.

"You're not part of this conversation, you demon!" Gajeel roared.

"But COME ON. What if we traded information?" Lucy asked, "I know who Levy likes~ I'm SURE you want to know." Gajeel nearly stumbled, but kept his composure.

"The fuck do you mean by like? Is it Fatass or Speedo?" Gajeel asked, his chest starting to hurt. Now he was feeling uncomfortable when Bookworm's name was spoken. What has this world come to?

Lucy sweatdropped. "You mean Jet and Droy?"

"I find that very offensive!" the rest of Shadow Gear yelled.

"Well, duh. You're a fatass and you're too fucking fast," Gajeel shrugged.

"Don't call me after a male's swimsuit!" Jet screamed.

"What?" the black haired male said, causing sweatdrops as everyone turned back to their own business. Gajeel sat down, sighing and glaring at the Exceed.

"I didn't do anything. You overreacted," Lily said, holding his arms up.

"Well, you're the one who made me overreact!" Gajeel growled.

"Face it Gajeel. You like Levy," Lily sighed.

"I'm leaving," Gajeel muttered. He jumped up and stormed out the door, muttering inaudible swear words, leaving behind a sighing Lily...

"So." Lily jumped hearing the sound of Mira and Lucy's voice.

"You guys scare me..." Lily sighed.

"Oh come on! I know that Gajeel likes Levy-" Mira started.

"And Levy likes Gajeel. That's for sure. We need to do something about it," Lucy smiled, "In fact, I think Levy wants to just talk about her feelings toward Gajeel for all I know. Levy has become QUITE attracted to him for some reason."

"Says the person who got together with Natsu," Mira smirked. Lucy blushed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Lucy cried.

"Whatever. But we all want then to get together," Lily said quietly.

"MOST DEFINITELY!" Lucy and Mira said, high fiving each other. Lily sweatdropped.

"You guys..." Lily sighed. What was he expecting? Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail. He smiled inwardly. He loved this guild.

* * *

Levy was walking toward the library, for a job. She didn't know why, but the next day after she came back from Kunugi, Mira had sent her a message that an important job involving the piracy of books was involved at the local library. As tired as she was, she couldn't pass up such an opportunity. The reward was a signed copy of one of her favorite books and she would just DIE if she couldn't get it.

Well, maybe not die. Not without seeing Gajeel one more time.

When she got attracted to him, she had no fucking idea. In fact, she didn't even realize she was attracted to him until after the Grand Magic Games. Since Tenrou Island, she just felt so jumpy...and...it was like the world had turned upside down. Do opposites attract? Maybe. But of course, that depended on how Gajeel felt.

Oh how she wanted to bail on the job and see it...but the book. Groaning, she walked inside.

"Bookworm? The fuck you're doing here?" said that all too familiar voice. She jumped and there stood the extremely tall man clad in iron studs.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy said loudly, "I'm surprised you're actually inside a library!"

"Well, Demon Mirajane told be there was a job of sorts in here. No one was inside so I decided to just look around. Why are the words so tiny-"

"It's Sunday. The library is supposed to be closed...hey, wait a second..." Levy said thinking.

"What? Then why was it even open?" Gajeel asked, eating a bookcase.

"DON'T EAT THE LIBRARY!" Levy screamed.

"What's your problem?" Gajeel asked, "I'm hungry."

"Then you should have ate some BEFORE you came inside...how was the library open? Is it even open now? it's getting late...the walk here took longer than I expected..." Levy thought. She raced to the door and pulled the handle fiercely, but with no luck. They were locked in.

"Oh no..." Levy moaned.

"What? We're locked in? No worries. We can spend the night here," Gajeel said finishing the iron he had left.

"S-Spend the night? Why don't you just break down the library door? Seems like a-"

"A Gajeel thing to do? Shrimp, if you say to respect the library, I'll do it for you. After all," Gajeel said softly, "There's nothing wrong with us two here, right?"

"You...you're always surprising me..." Levy said, blushing. Thank God it was a bit dark, hopefully Gajeel wouldn't be able to see her blush. I mean, she couldn't see him so he shouldn't see her.

"Surprising you? What'd you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"I mean...usually you seem so...reclusive. Separated. And threatening. Yet, you're always so nice on the inside..." Levy said quietly.

"Hey! Don't go around ruining my reputation!" Gajeel scowled.

"S-Sorry! I'll just...go find some light," Levy said, scurrying off. Gajeel sighed, leaning onto a bookcase. Damn he was hungry...but this was Bookworm they were talking about. He would respect her until his death...no matter how shrimpy she was. Hell...why did they have to be stuck in this situation? Sometimes, he thought God hated him, but then again he brought him to Levy...that was enough of a gift already.

What were his feelings? This was now a good time to sort this shit out...

Suddenly Levy was back holding a couple of flashlights, batteries, and some blueberries.

"Damn...that's bright," Gajeel muttered, shielding his eyes.

"O-Oh! Sorry..." Levy said, pointing the lights away. This was SO awkward. She just wanted to curl up and read a book-

Levy facepalmed as she set up the lights.

"What's wrong, Shorty?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. Levy blushed, forgetting he was there.

"I was just thinking about how stupid I was...I forgot that I was in a library...perfect time to read," Levy sighed.

"What's wrong with that? I like it when you read. You look...happy," Gajeel said, finally deciding on a word.

"You what?" Levy said blushing. Gajeel got up immediately and stood close to her, making her feel small...again.

"You sick or something?" Gajeel asked, with a hint of worry. Levy resisted the urge to kiss him.

"I'm fine!" Levy said in a high pitched voice, pushing the dragon slayer away, "Now. I'm going to find a book...if you're hungry I found some blueberries in the fridge, but since you just eat iron, I guess they're all for me- Rambling. Sorry...I'll...um...bye," Levy said, running off, her heart pounding. Gajeel's heart was pounding as well. He hadn't been that close to her in a while. He had to tell his hand to NOT cup her cheek and his lips to NOT go down and kiss her forehead.

Something was wrong...was it love? Lily's words echoed in his head as he trailed off looking for the word "love".

* * *

Gajeel was having fun looking at...a book with a title he couldn't pronounce. D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y. What the fuck-

Fuck. The act of screwing something over. He didn't need to even look up the word. It WAS his favorite word after all...the only problem was it could be used as a sign of having sex...but there's a line between screw and sex...wait no there's not-

Iron. A strong, hard magnetic silvery-gray metal, the chemical element of atomic number 26, much used as a material for construction and manufacturing, esp. in the form of steel. He had to add it was a very tasty...the rest of the definition didn't really matter, but the fact that it's not acknowledged as a great and delicious treat made him a bit upset.

Bookworm. Well, simple. It meant Levy. He was, however, curious about what it meant so he looked it up in the fucking dick-shit-on-a-stick. A person devoted to reading was one. Gajeel smiled, thinking of his Bookworm. The larva of a wood-boring beetle that feeds on the paper and glue in books.

Shocking. Moving on.

Love. According to whatever the word "dictionary" was fucking pronounced, it meant...an intense feeling of deep affection. Well, that didn't help his predicament at all...he LOVED torturing little old Ryos. He LOVED beating the crap out of Salamader. He LOVED using his powers to save others...wait...what?

_He LOVED watching Levy read._

_He LOVED it when she smiled._

_He LOVED it when she came back from missions._

Love. Love. Love.

Such an odd, yet soothing word.

"Lloooovveee," he said, trying it out.

"Er...Gajeel? What are you doing?" said Levy's voice.

_He LOVED the way her voice sounded. _

"Huh? Oh. Looking at this word. Lily said I need to look it up...even though I already know the fucking meaning to it..." Gajeel muttered. His chest was pounding.

_He LOVED the way his heart sped up when Levy was in the room. _

"What word? L-O-V-E...LOVE?!" Levy shrieked, scooting away. Gajeel paled.

"What? Anything wrong with it?" Gajeel said, "Loooooveeee." Levy's heart was speeding up as she felt herself turn red.

_He LOVED the way she looked when she was nervous. _

"Hey...Bookworm..." Gajeel said. "You know this fucking dic-dic-dic-dic-"

"Dictionary?" Levy asked, her voice quite high.

_He LOVED the way she got nervous. _

"Yeah, whatever the fucking word was. It says that a bookworm is a bug that stays in books and eats them alive," Gajeel said, pointing to the blue book he was holding.

"Well, yeah. That's, um, where the term came from," Levy said, relaxing a bit.

"Is there a way to change the definition? I think it's quite inaccurate," Gajeel asked.

"What do you mean, inaccurate?" Levy said, feeling a bit insulted, "That's the most updated version here-"

"I think my definition suits this book much better," Gajeel said, setting the book down and walking closer to Levy. Levy felt so small...

"Bookworm," he started, "A mage from Fairy Tail." Levy started to turn red. "Bookworm is a bit quiet, yet easy to make friends with. She was able to befriend Gajeel Redfox, amazing Iron Dragon Slayer. She's also quite small...somewhat like a shrimp. But Bookworm is also big and strong in her own ways. She's loyal to her guild...and loyal to her nakama...and Bookworm is...quite cute." Levy felt warm.

"Bookworm...she's smart. Talented. Amazing. And most of all..." Gajeel said, cupping her face, "...beautiful." Levy stared at Gajeel...

"Gajeel..." she said quietly.

"Yeah, Bookworm. I love you," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, praying that God didn't hate him so much to the point where he would be rejected. Surprisingly, she responded, kissing back. It was one of those sweet, longing kisses everyone dreams about with the person they fucking love the most. In this case it was the Solid Script mage and her opposite, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel lifted her up, sat down on the table, and placed her on his lap, expertly kissing. Once they pulled apart, Levy noticed how gorgeous his face looked with the moonlight and Gajeel saw how beautiful her hair looked with the moonlight in the background.

"I love you too...Gajeel," Levy said, the weight coming off her chest.

.

.

.

_Smile. You're beautiful._

.

.

.

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Lucy from outside. Gajeel and Levy's ears twitched, hearing the sound of three voices.

"HAHA! This plan was genius, Mira!" Lily said, cheering.

"I wanted them together after all! KYAAH! So perfect!" Mira squealed. Levy rushed to the door, dragging Gajeel, and saw it was now unlocked.

"YOU GUYS!" Levy screamed.

"Oh, come on! We had to get you guys to admit it sometime!" Mira said.

"Gajeel was all hysteria looking...it was a bit creepy if you ask me," Lily noted.

"And you, Levy-chan, would just go on and on and on about him...as much as I'm happy that you found love, it's a bit annoying," Lucy giggled.

"What's Demon's reason?" Gajeel asked.

"Me? Oh I just think you two would make perfectly lovely babies," Mira smiled. Gajeel stared at Levy.

"Want to fuck them up?" he asked.

"Of course," Levy smiled.

* * *

**Well, that was an abrupt ending. XD Hope you guys like my randomness. It's Labor Day weekend, so I guess I could fit this story in. XD It was a one-shot. :D**

**See you guys soon.**

**OKAY. BYE.**

**Lovely people.**

**This is taking too long.**

**Terrible ending.**

**Shitface.**

**Happy Hannukah.**


End file.
